


Cuddle

by perrythedeer



Category: Milo Murphy's Law
Genre: Best Friends, Fluff, Platonic Cuddling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-20
Updated: 2020-01-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:22:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22325509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/perrythedeer/pseuds/perrythedeer
Summary: They're watching a movie together, but they're really bored.
Relationships: Melissa Chase & Milo Murphy
Kudos: 14





	Cuddle

A hand slipping through his hair, the blanket wrapped around them both, the warmth behind him. Milo tilted his head back a little to look at Melissa. She looked as if she was falling asleep. She glanced down at Milo, giving a little smile and kissing his head "Get some rest, Milo" she chuckled, and Milo just laughed lightly, wiggling so he was pressed a little bit closer to her.

"You're the one fallin' asleep" "that, is false" She patted his head, flicking the little hair quiff and running her hand down till it cupped his cheek "Youre tired. I can tell" and she smooshed both his cheeks together. He stuck out his tongue and blew a raspberry, swatting her hand away and trying to focus on the movie.

Horror had never been his favorite genre, it was, _boring_ , compared to his actual life. Melissa moved her hand over his eyes, pulling him closer "go to sleep, Murphy" she muttered, tightening her grip on his stomach. Milo laughed a little louder, leaning his head back against her shoulder and giving in.

Melissa fell asleep first, leaving Milo with his eyes still open and his hands holding tightly onto hers. He loved her, she was his best friend afterall, how could he not?


End file.
